boomtownfandomcom-20200216-history
Albert J. Salke
Albert J. Salke, often called Bert Salke is an American motion picture writer and producer. He was a Co-Executive Producer and writer for the first season of Boomtown. He has also worked on First Wave, Tru Calling, Stealing Harvard, Meds, and Murder Book. Biography Earlier career He began his writing career as a creative consultant for the new science fiction drama series First Wave in fall 1998. The series was created by future Boomtown Co-Executive Producer Chris Brancato. He co-wrote the story for the twelfth episode "Breeding Ground" with Adam Grossman; Grossman wrote the teleplay for the episode. He remained a creative consultant for the second season in fall 1999. He continued to write for the series, contributing to a further six episodes: He co-wrote the third episode "The Apostles", with Brancato; they co-wrote the eighth episode "The Purge"; they co-wrote the fourteenth episode "All About Eddie"; they co-wrote the fifteenth episode "Playland"; they co-wrote the nineteenth episode "The Trial of Joshua Bridges" with Daniel Cerone, Peter Elkoff, and Theresa Rebeck; Brancato and Salke co-wrote the season finale "The Believers". Salke remained a creative consultant for the third and final season in fall 2000 but did not write any further episodes. He was a consulting producer for new crime drama Crossing Jordan in early 2002, again working with Brancato. They also co-wrote the television feature Flashpoint with Darren Lemke in 2002. They were also Executive Producers for Flashpoint. Brancato and Salke were Executive Producers for the comedy film Stealing Harvard (2002). Boomtown He joined the crew of Boomtown as a Co-Executive Producer and writer for the first season in fall 2002. He co-wrote the story for the seventh episode "Insured by Smith & Wesson" with longtime collaborator and fellow Co-Executive Producer Chris Brancato; Brancato wrote the teleplay for the episode. He left the crew at the close of the first season in 2003. While working on Boomtown Brancato and Salke also wrote the story for an episode of Miracle entitled "The Friendly Skies". The teleplay was co-written by David Greenwalt and Richard Hatem, one of the series creators. Miracles was cancelled after thirteen episodes. Brancato and Salke were also Executive Producers for the television features Then Came Jones and The Break in 2003. Later career In fall 2003 Brancato and Salke were Consulting Producers and writers for the first season of the action drama series Tru Calling. They co-wrote the story for the second episode "Putting Out Fires"; Brancato wrote the teleplay. They left the show after the thirteenth episode "Drop Dead Gorgeous". In 2004 they were Executive Producers for the series North Shore. In 2005 they co-wrote and Executive Produced the television feature Murder Book. In 2006 they were Producers for the pilot episode of Secrets of a Small Town. They were also Executive Producers for the television features Sixty Minute Man and Drift. In 2007 they were Executive Producers for the television feature Football Wives. In 2008 they were Executive Producers for the television feature The Prince of Motor City. In 2010 they wrote and Executive Produced the television feature True Blue. In 2012 Salke was an Executive Producer for the television series In Living Color. Credits Co-Executive Producer Writer References External links *Albert J. Salke at IMDb Category:Producers Category:Writers